


He's Not A Bad Guy

by ihavealotofwords



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Team-Up, Fluff, M/M, Peter Has The Patience Of A Saint, Prompt Fill, Somewhat, Wade Being A Doofus, Wade Is Actually A Good Guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavealotofwords/pseuds/ihavealotofwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade may be annoying the ever-loving shit out of everyone, but he's really not that bad of a guy. Peter knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Not A Bad Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt [filled](http://fanofallthingsadorkable.tumblr.com/post/72945338298/prompt-could-you-do-a-fanfic-drabble-somehow-including) over at [my tumblr](http://fanofallthingsadorkable.tumblr.com/) :
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> prompt: could you do a fanfic/drabble somehow including both science bros and spideypool?? maybe some awkward team up situations? c: -amazingdegenerate

_“So, have you tried doing the nasty while you’re all green and Hulkified?”_

Peter did his best to resist the urge to facepalm, which was probably a good thing seeing as he was barely clinging to the edge of a fourteen story office building with his one uninjured hand while trying to dodge the heavy chunks of asphalt being tossed his way. Still, if he had been on solid ground and in slightly less danger, he would have given the mother of all facepalms. And kicked Wade in the shins for good measure.

_“No, seriously, I bet there are a ton of size queens out there who would love to get a piece of that action!”_

Maybe he’d kick Wade in the nuts instead.

Peter was considering just letting go, hoping that the fall would knock the com out of his ear so he wouldn’t have to listen to Wade’s voice anymore, when a familiar whirring sounded behind him. He felt himself lifted up by the back of his costume. Iron Man landed more gracefully on the roof than Peter did, but he could argue that he was injured so it didn’t matter if he stumbled a little.

“You think you can get a handle on him?” Tony’s voice asked with a slightly metallic bend to it thanks to his suit’s filters. Peter shrugged helplessly. “I guess you already would have if you could,” Tony agreed with an audible sigh.

“Is Dr. Banner alright?” Peter asked, voice low. Bruce was hidden in an alcove several buildings over, trying to deconstruct whatever formula some mad moron had injected into himself that had resulted in a very overweight blob of anger and asphalt-throwing villain. He hadn’t voiced his opinion on Wade’s ridiculous questions, but he still had his com on.

“He’s got better control than to let this get him worked up.”

Peter shook his head. “I wasn’t- I didn’t mean- I trust Dr. Banner,” he said frantically. “I just don’t want Wade to, I dunno…” he trailed off, realizing that he was babbling. Tony was staring at him (at least, the suit’s eyes were focused in his general direction for a good amount of time, which was kind of the equivalent).

“You’re worried about Bruce’s feelings?” Tony asked after a moment. Peter fidgeted.

“Wade doesn’t mean it, honestly. He just has no filter, and talking’s his way of keeping on task so he doesn’t go running off,” Peter explained quickly, words running together a little. “He’s not a bad guy,” he insisted.

Tony surprised him by nodding. “You think I would have let him in on this mission otherwise? I’ve noticed he’s done well lately. Having someone to settle him down had done him some good.”

Peter could almost feel Tony’s brow rising pointedly. He did not blush, obviously (and no one could prove otherwise with his mask on anyway), but he fought the urge to fidget. He and Wade hadn’t exactly been keeping their new… relationship, he supposed you could call it, secret. But they hadn’t been shouting it out from the rooftops, either. Of course Tony would know. He seemed intent on keeping an eye on Peter ever since he found out his identity (damn that stupid robot for ripping his mask off several months ago), and, more importantly, his age.

It was kinda like having an older brother some days and more like an overly protective parent on others.

Finally, Peter nodded. “Yeah, he’s been doing well.”

Tony moved to say something, but was cut off by Bruce’s voice filtering through the com.

_“I’ve deconstructed the formula, and the antidote should work, as long as my calculations are-”_

“Correct?” Tony interrupted. “They usually are, Brucie bear. I’ll fly on over, pick the antidote up, pop it in the big guy’s arm, and we’ll be done in time for dinner.”

_“Uh, it looks like you won’t have to track him down. He’s headed your way.”_

It seemed like the guy had also learned how to climb, given that he was barreling down the length of the roof several buildings away and headed towards them, fast. Tony glanced over at Peter.

“How’s your hand?”

“Fine.” Peter rotated his wrist to demonstrate, and the lack of pain reminded him how much he loved his fast healing. It couldn’t hold a candle compared to Wade’s healing factor, but it worked wonders on light sprains quickly.

“Think you can handle him while I go get the antidote?”

Peter nodded, and Tony flew off. Peter turned, bracing himself as the guy leapt across the roof. “Wade? What’s your position? I’ve got him on the roof, could use some backup,” he said into the com.

“No need, baby boy!” Wade’s voice answered, though not over the com. “I’m one step ahead of ya!”

Peter should have known- Wade had been too quiet. Apparently, he had been busy fashioning a makeshift saddle, as he was current sitting on the back of their target, whooping as the guy gave a particularly large leap.

This time, Peter did take a moment to facepalm before swinging after them.

\---

Once the battle was over, the guy shrunk down to his normal size and the city no worse for wear other than a few new potholes, Peter turned to accept Tony and Bruce’s offer of dinner and rest back at Stark Tower, but Wade cut him off. “Sorry, fellas, but its Wade-time now,” was all he said before he tossed Peter up on his shoulder and walked away. Bruce and Tony shared a pointed look that Peter wanted to protest, but Wade was already rounding a corner.

He stopped in an alley several blocks away and set Peter down on his feet. Peter crossed his arms, preparing to give Wade a lecture, when he found himself pressed against rough brick. Wade tugged their masks up just enough to lean in for a rough kiss. Peter pulled away, dazed.

“Wade, what-?”

“Did you mean it?”

Peter took a moment to get his breath back. “What?”

“What you said earlier,” Wade said, hunching his shoulders a little. “When you were talking to Stark. Did you mean it?”

Peter thought back, and loosened his stance, letting his arms drop. Oh, yeah, Wade would have been able to hear him talking to Tony. The com was on an open line, after all. “About you?” Peter touched Wade’s jaw. “Every word.”

Wade tilted his head questioningly, and Peter smiled. “Come on.” He pulled both their masks back into place. “I’ll show you that I mean it when we get home.” He shot a web up and swung away, knowing that Wade would grin and follow him back to their tiny apartment that was slowly becoming home.


End file.
